I'd Do Anything For You
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with a girl named Bailey. He'd do anything for the Muggle girl. That's right. MUGGLE girl.


Draco Malfoy was in love. He'd been in love since he was thirteen. He'd met a girl over the summer. Her name was Bailey. They were the same ago, but that was one of the few things they had in common. Bailey was a Muggle. So why did he love her? He asked himself that question every night. Why, Merlin why, was she the one he'd fallen for so hard? But he knew why. She was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet. Bailey made him feel a way no one at Hogwarts could. Like he was worth it. Like he deserved the best.

Every day during the summer they met at the park and walked around together. When they were thirteen they spent their time getting to know each other. Fourteen they would continuously flirt and exchange various ways of communication. At fifteen he finally got the courage to ask her out. When they were sixteen he would constantly tell her she deserved someone better than him. Every time he would say something like that she would hold his face in her hands and say that to her, there was no one better. Now Draco was seventeen. He stood in his room looking out the window. There was a war about to start. Bailey needed to be protected.

Taking the biggest chance he ever would in his life, he snuck out of his house the big before his first big meeting with the Dark Lord to her house about a town away. It was about three in the morning and pouring rain. But he walked none the less. Draco snuck through the window of her room, which thankfully was on the first floor. He knelt on the floor next to her bed and shook her shoulders until she woke. Her grey eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked, sitting up. Her eyes focused on his clothes, "Oh my god, you're soaking wet, you're going to catch a cold."

He sat on the bed next to her, "I need to tell you something Bailey. And you're probably not going to believe me." She looked at him, moving her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder, seeing the worry in his face. The way she looked at him made him feel a bit more confident in his telling her. "I'll believe you fully because I trust you, darling." Merlin she was perfect.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm a wizard Bailey. My family is very strict about keeping being 'pure-blood' and I used to be too. But when I met you I didn't care about it anymore. Right now there's a war going on and I need to protect you."

Bailey looked at the floor for a couple moments, taking in what he'd just said. After a minute she looked back into his grey eyes and smiled a little. "Wow." She said breathlessly. "You're... Wow."

"That's why I haven't introduced you to my family yet." He said, "That and I don't want them to scare you off." She laughed a bit and quickly kissed him.

"I love you, Draco." She said, "It would take a lot to scare me off completely." Bailey let out a small sigh, "So... Tell me about this war."

So he told her. Everything. About the whole history with Harry and Voldemort. About all the run ins they'd had at Hogwarts. And especially about how this was the end. One of them would win for sure. Through the whole story, she didn't look down on him for all the things he'd done. Instead, she hugged him and told him how she hated how he was being treated so horribly. Her head was buried deep in his neck as she listened to him breath.

"I love you Bailey." He said, holding her tightly. "I'm not going to let them touch you. I'll find a place to take you to protect you."

She looked at him, "I have family in Edinburgh. Do you think we could go there?"

Draco thought for a moment. "We should be ok there. But don't be surprised if we have to change locations okay?"

Bailey nodded, "And you'll be with my the whole time?"

He smiled at her, "I'll be with you forever."

So they packed. Bailey got a small bag and filled it to the top with clothes and things she needed. It was at that point that Draco said she could bring a smaller bag and he could use a spell to make it pretty much bottomless. She, excited to see him do magic, took the stuff out of her bag and got a smaller one. Her eyes went wide as he took out his wand (not that wand you perverts ;) ) and preformed a spell. Draco looked out the window as she re packed everything she could think of, making sure no one was coming for them. When a figure came into sight, headed straight for the house, he quickly went over to her.

"We need to apparate." He said, holding her shoulders and looking at her seriously.

Bailey looked a bit scared, "What's that?"

"Like teleporting. Hold on to me."

Her arms locked around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Soon, she found everything around her spiraling out of control to the point where she felt as if she would be ill at any moment. When things stopped, her eyes slowly opened and looked around. The couple was standing behind a building she recognized at the train station her and her parents arrived at whenever they visited her family.

She looked at him, worried. "Will my parents be okay?"

"I put a protective spell around your house when's I got there." He said, "Besides, they're looking for me, not them."

The two went to a pay phone so Bailey could call her family and tell them how she'd gone and how they should probably come stay with their family as well. She said that Draco would explain everything when they got there. After she hung up they walked to a diner down the street and got a table. Looking at the girl across from him, he could see the worry behind her eyes.

"Hey," he said reaching across the table and grabbing hold of her hand, "everything is going to be okay."

Blinking fast so tears wouldn't sneak out, she moved her eyes to him, "It's just, if there really is a war, and if someone really did come looking for you... I just don't want to loose you."

Seeing the tears threatening to trickle down, he moved and slipped into the spot next to her. He put his arms around her, "It's all going to be okay, I promise." Draco pulled out a small, black, velvet box and handed it to her.

She looked at the box with wide eyes. "Draco... What's this?"

"I love you, Bailey. And I promise I'm going to protect you and stand by forever. If you'll let me." He said softly. When she opened the box she saw a beautiful silver ring with a gorgeous green diamond. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you marry me, Bailey?"

"Yes!" She sobbed, "God, I love you so much, Draco."

Three days after the war ended Draco and Bailey went off and got married. That was the day she was fully let into his world. Sure, she still may not have met his family, but he said that wasn't important. He said they would object but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that they loved each other and they weren't going to let anyone split them up.

Draco Malfoy was in love. He had been since he was thirteen. He'd met his future wife one summer and knew he was going to marry her. She brought out a different side of him, a better side of him. The bitterness inside of him disappeared when he was with her. His wife was a Muggle. So why did he love her? Because she was perfect, that's why. She was pure perfection. Though she disagreed with him with that, he knew that there was not a smile thing wrong with her. Including her blood status. He loved her for her.


End file.
